villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jia
Jia, mostly known as Grand Inquisitor Jia, is a secondary antagonist in the video game Jade Empire. She acts as the second-in-command of the Lotus Assassins under Death's Hand. Biography Little is known about Grand Inquisitor Jia's early life. What is known is that she was a member of the Order of the Lotus under Prince Sun Kin the Hand of Heaven. After the Lotus Monks were disbanded and re-established as the Lotus Assassins, Jia was one of the first ones to convert. She proved her capability and loyalty to Emperor Sun Hai, earning herself the status of the second-in-command of the Lotus Assassins. She led them in the absence of Death's Hand, becoming as feared among the Assassins as he was. Grand Inquisitor Jia first appears in a flashback of Jing Woo in the first chapter, accompanying Death's Hand in directing the assault of the village of Two Rivers, capturing Sun Li the Glorious Strategist and slaughtering nearly all the villagers. She is next seen in the second chapter where she contacts the crime lord Gao the Greater and Inquisitor Lim, her representative in the partnership with Gao, through a magical projection. She expresses displeasure in Lim's delayed return to the Imperial City with the Dragon Amulet fragment he obtained and considers coming to Tien's Landing personally to deal with a spy who is disrupting the Assassins' operations in the south. After Lim assures that he will deal with the spy and return to the Imperial City in one day, Jia cuts off communication. In the third chapter, the last Spirit Monk infiltrates the Lotus Assassins' fortress as an acolyte to gather information about their activities for Princess Sun Lian the Heavenly Lily. Having to play on the rivalries between master Assassins Gang and Shin in order to gain access to the inner circle and Grand Inquisitor Jia, they corrupt a Jade Golem with the chaotic soul of Zeng Sai. The Jade Golem and the Clay Golems linked to it go berserk, attacking the foundations of the underground fortress. When the Jade Golem collapses, Grand Inquisitor Jia arrives. Recognizing the last Spirit Monk as Sun Li's apprentice, she takes off her mask and explains that everything the Assassins have been doing — forcefully taking people to use their souls to create an army of golems — has been done by the order of Emperor Sun Hai. She then directs two uncorrupted Jade Golems to attack the Spirit Monk and retreats to summon Death's Hand. When the Spirit Monk catches up with Jia in the throne room, she informs that Death's Hand is on his way there and despite the blow inflicted upon the Assassins' headquarters, there are still Assassins and golems across the Jade Empire. She then engages with the Spirit Monk in a duel that leads to her death. Despite this, Death's Hand arrives and kills the rogue Assassin Sagacious Zu when he sacrifices himself to give the Spirit Monk time to escape from the grumbling fortress. Personality Grand Inquisitor Jia is revered and feared by the Lotus Assassins as much as Death's Hand himself. Her favor is sought after and contended over to advance in the ranks. Even the slightest sigh on disrespect toward her is advised against, for she has killed master Assassins for it. She directs the Assassins with ruthless efficiency and little to no tolerance for incompetence. As an Inquisitor, she believes in the advantages of preparation and perceptiveness, which is why she is angry when her subordinates fail to recognize the last Spirit Monk as an infiltrator due to their infighting. She also serves Death's Hand and the Emperor with utmost devotion, being willing to lay down her life if that is what they require. Abilities As the second-in-command of the Lotus Assassin, Grand Inquisitor Jia is a deadly fighter. She utilizes a sword, the Tempest magic style and the Paralyzing Palm support style. She can conjure around herself a shield that will cause damage in her opponents when they hit her. Quotes Gallery Mistress Jia concept.png|Concept art of Grand Inquisitor Jia. Category:Jade Empire Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Assassins Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Fanatics Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Deceased